


Injury

by istra_cor



Series: Enamore [4]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Injury, Zen | Hyun Ryu's Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 09:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10487679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/istra_cor/pseuds/istra_cor
Summary: Zen is injured and depressed. Everyone thinks a visit from MC will cheer him up, but MC wonders whether she should go. Will their online chemistry translate into real life? And is she ready to meet another man with romantic interests after losing her husband?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Occurs on Day 6 of Mystic Messenger Zen route.

Crap. Zen is hurt.

I’m still having trouble sleeping, so I was in the chatroom at one A.M. when he logged on after twisting his ankle.

At first I offered to go check on him, but it was past midnight and he needed an x-ray, so he went to the hospital. Now he’s in a short leg cast and depressed, as he might not be well enough to rehearse for and will have to back out of the show with Echo Girl, despite what he and his friends describe as an incredible healing rate.

(Seriously, a wrist fracture healed in two days? I wonder if someone’s written it up in a medical journal. Unless it’s part of the mutation that gave him extraordinarily good looks, a melt-your-bones singing voice, superb acting chops, and the ability to charm the shirt off your back.

Good grief, listen to me gush like a schoolgirl. Get a grip, MC!)

Anyway, he didn’t elaborate on what they found in the ER. He looks like he’s wearing some type of post-op shoe, so if they’re letting him put some weight on the cast and he only has to have it on for two weeks, maybe it’s not a break.

I should stop speculating and just ask.

I am _not_ pleased to learn that he smokes. I didn’t recognize the box in his photo at first, but maybe his healing prowess extends to any damage from cigarette use--yeah, right. NOT.

Sigh. At least he wants to quit.

I am going for my daily run to clear my head, and call Jo when I get back.

* * *

I log back into the chatroom after my run and a shower, and am so surprised at what I’m reading that I fall back sitting onto the bed.

That’s it, I’m calling my sister.

“Yup?” Jo picks up immediately. I swear that she's been on protective-sister-high-alert-mode since I landed in Seoul.

“Hey, so I just got back from my run.” I update her on Zen’s injury, and how all the RFA members are trying to figure out how to cheer him up. “Yoosung and Seven think I should go cheer Zen up, and he wants to see me.”

“What are you, some kind of burnt offering?” Jo asks sardonically, which makes me chuckle. However, I don’t disagree with the boys’ proposal, so she continues. “Let me guess: you want to meet him.”

“I’m just trying to figure out if it’s a good idea,” I say honestly, as I try to sort it through in my head, turning the idea over and over. “I feel so bad for him. He’s been so welcoming and energetic, and now he’s just moping all day. It’s making everyone else depressed. Apparently he’s estranged from his family.  And really, Jo,” I say, getting to the heart of the matter, “I want to know if this is just online chemistry, or whether there’s... _more_. Remember Manny?”

“Of course I remember Manny,” Jo replies. “I was there, remember? You were so excited to meet him, then about two minutes in you were like a deflated balloon. There’s an important difference, though, and that is Manny is not as good-looking as this guy. What are the chances you won’t find Zen attractive?”

“Fair point.” I chew on my lip, thinking. “You never know, though. Some of the cutest guys I’ve ever met are so full of themselves it’s a turn-off.”

“And he hasn’t been?”

“He’s toned down a bit the last couple of days. Maybe he’s only braggadocious around his friends in the chatroom? He doesn’t sound like that on the phone at all. More importantly,” I pause, “maybe _he_ won’t like _me_ as much in person. I’m not a gorgeous model/actress."

Jo snorts. “Don’t sell yourself short, MC. I never say this to you because it’ll make your head swell, but you’d be quite a catch. You’re smart, hello? 'Paging Dr. Valle-Scott!' Not to mention brave and beautiful.”

“Aww, thank you, Miss Law Student Jo Valle, you're not so bad yourself,” I say. “Seriously, though. Jaehee even said something like, ‘Anyone can fool others with words.’ Maybe the Zen in my head is different from the real one, and maybe I’m different from what Zen expects.”

“Jaehee sounds like a very sensible person,” Jo speculates.

“She is,” I agree. “In fact, she’s worried that a visit from me would hurt his career or embroil him in scandal--you know, jealous fans and a girl going to visit him. Of course it’s not like it would be easy for us to meet elsewhere right now, since he’s in a cast and ought to be elevating that leg.”

“And with his cast on you can run faster than him if he tries anything,” she adds.

“Funny, Jo! Look, Zen _says_ he likes me, and we’ve gotten along famously so far. But we haven’t met, and we won’t really know if there’s anything between us till we’re standing in front of each other.”

“I hope there’s plenty of _air_ between you when you meet each other,” Jo mutters. “Okay, MC. Let’s take it further. Let’s say you meet, and you hit it off. What then? You’re only going to be in Korea for another week or so. Do you really want to date an actor, life in the public eye? How many relationships have imploded in the proverbial fishbowl? How would you see each other? Would you move to Korea?”

I shake my head. “Jo, I can’t--that’s much further than where I am in my head. How can I explain it? I had so many plans with Jim, and none of them… they’re all gone. He’s gone. Some days I’m not sure why I’m still here. I tried to live for work, but it wasn’t enough. That’s why I took a break.”

“But when I read Zen’s words, or talk to him, he makes me smile. He makes me think a future is possible. Maybe that future is with Zen, or maybe it isn’t. Maybe you and I will look back one day and have a belly laugh over how I rebounded with a gorgeous Korean actor when I was mourning my husband. I think, though, that if I don't even try, I'm going to regret it.”

"It'll make a great story," Jo admits dryly. More softly, she adds, "I just don't want to see you hurt again, MC."

I sigh. “Maybe it’s a moot point, Jo. I’m probably overthinking it.”

“You should sleep on it,” she suggests. “See how you feel in the morning.”

* * *

My phone rings while I'm putting my dinner together, and it's Zen. It's a little noisy in the background.

"Hey, MC," he greets. The sound of his voice sends a warmth through to my toes. "I'm at the convenience store right now. I got really thirsty so I opened the fridge but there wasn't any water. I was so caught up with practicing I forgot to shop for groceries. Well, I usually only get water and alcohol but still--"

What?!? "Water and alcohol? What about proper food?" I demand.

"Oops, slipped out." He sounds sheepish. "Well... Sometimes I eat food at home."

"Sometimes?!?" I shriek. "How are you supposed to get better if you don't eat properly?"

"Don't worry," he soothes. "It's just that I don't eat at home a lot. Food gets moldy pretty fast and I don't want to waste it. I'm not an alcoholic or anything so don't worry. Okay?"

"If you say so," I say dubiously. "Not that I mean I think you're an alcoholic, Zen, but about not eating at home a lot."

"Anyways," he continues, "what I wanted to say is, I don't want you to skip your meals. Buy your groceries in advance so you always have food on hand. Like medicine, ramen, instant rice, things like that. What if an emergency happens?"

"It just so happens," I reply in exasperation, "that I _have_ all those things on hand, and am in fact making my dinner as we speak. Compared to you, my fridge is well-stocked." Especially considering I don't even live here permanently. "Water and alcohol, really?" I mutter.

His tone turns apologetic. "MC, I realize I can't ask you to do it while not doing it myself so I'll try too. Let's be better together, alright?" He pauses. "It'd be nice if we could just live together..."

Eep! I almost drop my phone but Zen doesn't miss a beat.

"If you stay at my place, I'd always keep the fridge full. It'd be very different from how I live now. Just tell me what you want to eat, what you like and I'll practicing cooking too. I don't know if I'll be good at it though."

"I can teach you a few things," I offer. Yes, let's talk about cooking. Cooking is safe. Cooking doesn't make my heart race like your voice does when you say things like--

"Oh, don't feel too pressured. I was just imagining it. It's true that I want to see you but I don't want to ever pressure you." Sure, and saying it would be nice if we could live together is not jumping the gun. "Sorry," he apologizes. "All I've been thinking about these days is either you or acting. I can't control myself."

I sigh. "I think of you too, Zen."

"Really?" He sounds pleased. "I want to see you so badly. I want my dreams to become reality."

Don't we all?

"Thanks, bye!" he says in a completely different tone. I hear a "Bye!" in return, the ding of a cash register and a door chime.  

I suddenly remember he was in the store this whole time. I'm glad no one can see me, because I swear my face just turned the color of beets. "Did you just say all that in front of the cashier? Aren't you embarrassed?"

"Nope," he says nonchalantly. "Not at all. It's not bad to be honest about my feelings. It's not as if I'm lying. You should get used to me expressing how I feel. I'm not going to stop."

"I don't want you to!" I protest. "I mean--it's very nice to hear you say these things, Zen. I just... You have to be patient with me, okay?" 

"Okay. I have to be on my way now so I should hang up," he says. "I'm on crutches so it's hard to talk on the phone while walking. Make sure to eat, drink water, and think about me. Bye!"

"Bye!" I say. We hang up. "I think I already spend too much time thinking about you," I mutter at the phone. Zen's declarations always catch me off-guard, and I wonder if it's because I've had to keep such a tight grip on my emotions, or whether it's cultural or language. I always thought most Asians were emotionally reserved, like my upbringing in Manila. I remember warming up to Jim so quickly because he was so open about his feelings; Zen is so similarly unabashed.

Sometimes I don't understand this boy. I am caught so frequently unprepared by his sudden professions of affection and longing.

Great, now Jumin is calling. He thinks I should go visit Zen and take care of him.

Well, at least if I visit Zen, I can make sure he has more than water and alcohol...

 


End file.
